1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a data error-detection system and the method thereof, in particular to a data error-detection system and the method thereof which transforms the transmitting data to a 3D matrix in order to detect and correct the errors in the receiving end in real time.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the evolution of technology, the amount of data transmitted by electronic devices is growing, and with the increase in the amount of transmitted data, the probability of occurring errors is growing. Therefore, how to use the appropriate data error-detection methods to improve the reliability of the transmitted data has become an important issue.
Most of well known manners of data error-detection are by way of using error correction code to improve the reliability of the transmitted data, wherein the 2D product code is a commonly used error correction code, which transforms bits of data to a 2D matrix and detects and corrects the error of the transmitted data in a plane of the 2D matrix. However, the 2D product code is merely able to correct an error bit in a plane of the 2D matrix, and when transmitting large amount of data which contains two error bits, the 2D product code is unable to correct the data. Hence, the electronic devices are greatly hampered by the reliability of transmitting data, which is a serious problem.
As set forth above, the inventor of the present invention designs a data error-detection system and the method thereof to improve the deficiency of the existing manners for promoting the utilization of the industry.